A Lesson in Madness
by Marquesa de Santos
Summary: Good things come to those who wait. A little girl trapped in an insane asylum is no exception. Rated for a brief electrocution scene. One-shot.


**I have not written fan fiction in so long. I've missed it, and am taking advantage of my first summer holiday from University. I hope I have not become too rusty, and it is my sincerest wish that you enjoy my borrowed nonsense.**

* * *

A Lesson in Madness

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a small Maine shadow-town, there lived a little girl in a cage. She had not chosen this cage, but there was something about false memories and insanity and, oh, she didn't understand any of it. She yearned for warmth and freedom and sunlight, and she wanted to sleep. Sleep was lovely. It was especially welcome when it brought back a face from the memories they labeled false. A lovely golden face that shone with an impish grin and . . . well, that was all she could really remember. That, and something that transcended the jumble in her head: do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. _

_She did not feel brave. She felt frightened and confused and cold. Yet she knew this transcendent something to be true, and one day, her brave hopes were rewarded, not with bravery (she had possessed that all along), but with freedom._

~oOo~

They call it therapy, but she is certain this is merely a way for them to justify the electricity coursing through her body as she screeches, body held in place by restraints that she cannot feel. Pain, pain and fear and the overwhelming feeling of being lost and not home. In these moments, her mantra is forgotten and she screams and screams and screams.

So when the man with madness in his eyes and determination in his voice tells her what she must do, she thinks it to be naught but another electrically induced delusion. But the door is open and she so wants to believe it and protection sounds like a lovely dream.

~oOo~

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Gold?" Her movements are halting and uncertain.

"Yes I am, But I'm afraid the shop's closed—" He looks up, then, and his eyes open wide. He looks at her as though she is a ghost, and she bitterly reflects on the unkempt condition of her hair and clothing.

"I was, uh, I was told to… to find you and tell you that Regina locked me up. Does that mean anything to you?" Now he is looking at her as though he has found home. It is uncomfortable, and she cannot move as he comes to her.

"You're real. You're alive. She did this to you?" His hands press into her arms and his eyes become glassy. She hasn't the slightest idea why he should do so.

"I was told you'd protect me," she manages, and she's done her duty, now. She's startled at his arms surrounding her in an embrace that tells her he knows her. She must be forgetting something important. He's crying. Almost.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I'll protect you." She wants to cry. This feels like the inevitable conclusion to something and there's pressure in her head, and she needs to ask him something that she knows will hurt him. She knows not how this knowledge comes to her, but she knows it's a loaded question and she feels like she's drowning.

"Um… I'm sorry, do I… do I know you?" The arms around her stiffen but remain in place.

"No. But you will." A promise, a prayer, she can't tell which, and she wants to comfort him, but she does not know how.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I realize this isn't much, and I'm not too happy with it. I'm very rusty, but this is why an athlete must never allow her muscles to atrophy. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. If you favorite this but do not leave a review, I will send you a message asking for feedback. It will be annoying. And embarrassing.  
**

**Also, a big shout out to my little sister, GlidingOne, who has a great deal of insight. She told me, in her most mischievous smile, that this felt like a regurgitation of the finale. Perceptive little girl, that one. She's absolutely right, but this still needed to be written. I must also note that you should all thank her. It is because of her snide remarks that this isn't as boring as it could have been.**

**Don't listen to me. She's a lovely dear girl, and my best friend. And she'd better review.**


End file.
